Behind the Painted Mask
by PokeFreak45
Summary: All he wanted to do was make her happy. He's just a lying pierrot. All she wanted to do was see his face. She's just a helpless girl. SpecialShipping one-shot. How do you summarize. Based off Pierrot by Hatsune Miku.


**Hi everyone! This is another one-shot for SpecialShipping and I have decided to base off the song, Pierrot by Hastune Miku.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to the Pokemon franchise. Please don't sue me.  
**

* * *

 **Behind the Painted Mask**

 **Normal P.O.V:**

A seven year old boy, his face hid behind a white, clown painted mask, was balancing on top of a ball as big and round as the moon. He was trying to balance on one foot while juggling, all to make the five year old girl in front of him to feel better. He found her crying under a tree, so he decided to put a little show for her. As he was juggling, he accidentally dropped one of the balls, causing him to lose balance and fall down. Once he reached the floor, the girl's crying died down into small hiccups as she started to smile and laugh a little. And even though the boy's body was now in a little pain, he couldn't help but smile as he picked himself up and began to juggle again.

It was a shame the girl couldn't see the boy's bright smile.

* * *

 _ **Nine years later...**_

Red, a famous traveling clown at the age of sixteen, was performing a small show in the center of town with hundreds of people watching. Yet again, the same painted mask was covering his face, but the audience didn't care. Speaking of which, fourteen year old Yellow was standing out there, frowning as a tear fell down her face. Red did not know the reason behind it. Suddenly, Yellow's father placed his strong hand on top of her shoulder.

"Let's get a move on," he told her. Yellow sighed, looking down as her father took lead. Just as she turned around to follow him out the crowd, someone began to shout, causing her to look back. Her eyes widened as she saw the performer on the ground, his head bleeding. Rocks were scattered next to him, suggesting someone pelted him with the stones. The lady in front of her was trying to sooth the child in her arms as two young children fled from the scene, chuckling. The clown then got himself up and walked over to the crying boy. He tapped his wound, turning the bleeding into budding roses. This made the boy stop crying as he smiled widely, laughing. Yellow sighed in relief that Red was okay, but couldn't help but frown since she was worried about his injury.

* * *

"You know it's dangerous to get yourself hurt like that!" Yellow said after Red's show at town was concluded. Her hazel colored eyes were filled with tears as they slowly streamed down her face.

"I know you feel sad behind that mask, and because of that, it makes me sad as well," Yellow explained, wiping away her tears. "I just wish you'd show me your face. That handsome face of yours that no one in the audience has ever seen."

Suddenly, a beautiful, sweet smelling flower appeared before her. Yellow took the flower gently in her hands, looking up at Red, whose face was still covered.

All Yellow could see was his smiling face mask.

"I never told a single lie in my life, so trust me when I say I'm okay," Red said, trying to make the girl in front of him happy again. Yellow couldn't control herself as she began to weep once again. Red's real smile turned into a frown as he patted Yellow's back for comfort.

Unknown to both the teens, however, Yellow's father was watching from the background, cursing under his breath.

* * *

 _ **Two days later...**_

"Welcome to the fantastic circus show we are holding today!" a speaker man said in the middle of a circus tent. "We all hope you enjoy!" The audience roared, excited to see what's to come. Various acts were shown, such as magic tricks and lions in cages. But, for the final act, it was Red's turn to shine. He got on top of a tight wire with only a unicycle and a stick to help him balance himself. Yellow was in the rowdy crowd once again, her hands feeling numb every time Red proceeded.

 _"So trust me when I say I'm okay,"_ Red's voice echoed in her head. She closed her eyes, and then opened them back up.

"I... trust you," she whispered, smiling as she continued to watch the act. "I trust you with all my heart." All of the sudden, Yellow noticed something off about the rope.

"Look out!" a woman cried, but it was already too late. Everyone in the circus tent gasped loudly as the witnessed what was happening. The rope split in half, breaking the support and causing Red to fall. In the midst of falling, his mask came off. He tried to reach out and grab for it, but all he could take in his hands were air as he dropped on the ground with a large thud. Yellow ran forward immediately, screaming Red's name. His mask was shattered and blood was oozing from his head like the previous act. His face was pale and eyes were closed. Yellow picked him up, tears uncontrollably filling in her eyes. She put her hand behind his head, turning it to face herself. A drop of blood ran down his face from his forehead.

"Red... please..." she mumbled, her arms trembling.

"It's okay," he said, smiling through the pain. He felt something wet on his face, and assumed it was just the blood, until he noticed more falling onto his face. Red slowly opened his eyes, shocked to see Yellow crying her eyes out. He has never seen her cry with so much sadness before, his heart breaking. Such a beautiful face like hers doesn't deserve to be full of distress.

"Y-You don't need to hide... w-we're all here for you..." Yellow said, her face red from crying. She didn't realize that Red was awake. "I just want... you to be t-true to yourself... people can say what they want... just please... don't l-leave me alone..."

"H-Hey..." Red called, but couldn't move a muscle. He wanted to wipe her tears, but could only listen to her.

"You don't have to face your fears by yourself... I-I'll cry when you cry, and laugh when you laugh... just stay with me..." Yellow continued, weeping even more. Red tried to smile for her, just to make her feel better in any sort of way, but his smile wavered as he found himself crying as well.

"You were always there for me when I cried... so I thought I would return the favor..." Red said, his fists clenched. Yellow pulled him into a gentle, warm embrace. Despite all the pain surging through his body, Red managed to hug her back.

"It's okay... it's alright..." Yellow replied, smiling. "I know you deceived happiness for my sake... so I want to thank you... for so, so much..."

"I'm... sorry... Yellow," Red apologized. He forced himself to smile, his arms dropping to his side. He felt weaker, but continued to smile. "If I could, I would fall off a ball three thousand times if that meant I could fall in love with you for three thousand years." Yellow began to cry more, but kept her smile.

"I would do the same," she responded. That smile was all Red needed to see. Her just being happy. Her being herself.

Slowly, but surely, Red's vision began to blur as his eyes closed.

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

 **Sorry for ending it on such a sad note! I kinda ran out of ideas :T.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a good day!**

 **-PokeFreak45**


End file.
